Ennis Understood
by SarcasticComment
Summary: Ennis learns to understand her feelings towards Firo.


Ennis did not understand. She did not understand many normal things such as poker and the rules of baseball. But more prominently she did not understand emotions. She had a grasp on the basic ones such as anger and joy, but the more complicated ones eluded her. Ennis didn't understand.

1936

Most of the Martillo were eating, and drinking in the Alveare a rather normal occurrence. Ennis and Chez were also there. Isaac and Miria had recently decided to "invade" Canada and had left. Ennis missed them terribly and was at the moment rather depressed at losing two of her closest friends.

"What's eatin' ya Ennis?" Randy asked noticing her glum look.

"Firo isn't bein' mean, is he?" Pecho asked before Ennis could answer. This question confused Ennis.

"Why would Firo be mean?" She asked, "He's always kind to me." This answer made Randy and Pecho bark laughing and even earned a small giggle from Chez.

"It's sarcasm, Ennis. Please Firo treats ya like a porcelain doll. He couldn't raise his voice to ya. He loves ya too much" Pecho said still laughing.

"Toughest porcelain doll I eva I saw!"

"And the only one that wears a business suit!" Other capo's joined in. Ennis was still quite confused and chose to ignore their rambunctious laughter. She turned to her left where a young baby faced man sat, hiding his face in his hands.

"Firo, what's wrong?" Ennis asked mistaking his posture for sadness. He turned his head towards her and looked up at her between the space in his fingers. He was beat red. He muttered something only audible to Ennis,

"You ain't no doll Ennis, alright? You're amazing." He said this with emphaasis and passion. Ennis did not understand.

1947

Ennis was reading the paper sitting at the kitchen table. She was by herself. Firo had gone off to work and Chez had left to do what he called "stuff". Ennis hadn't forced him to elaborate. Ennis at that moment was completing the crossword. She had found most of the clue's easy to deduce, but was currently having trouble with the clue that read: Down 17. Tenderness. The slot had four spaces the second occupied by an o. Unable to figure it out she decided to skip it and return later. Ennis went out to finish some errands.

The chores had taken longer than expected because of the heavy traffic after a crash had backed up cars for blocks. When she returned to the flat Firo had was there. He was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper exactly as she had done a few hours earlier.

"Oh hey Ennis," he said, "I was wonderin' where you were."

"I was just out running errands," she stated. Firo nodded then stood up. He walked towards the waste bin and made to through out the day's paper. "Oh, Firo can I keep that? I was planning on finishing the crossword." Ennis asked.

"Oh yeah sure," he replied opening to the page with the puzzle. "Yeah you almost got all of them." He scanned her answers and the questions. "You missed an easy one here," he said gesturing to number 17, "this one is 'love'" he said.

"Tenderness means love?" Ennis asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well it can," Firo explained. "Generally when you love someone your tender and caring towards them." She did not hear him say, "Like how I feel about you." Ennis processed this new information, but could not come to a steadfast conclusion. Ennis tried to understand.

1964

Ennis was thrilled upon Isaac and Miria's return to New York after their latest escapade. She loved spending time with her friends. Ennis had picked them up at the airport and was now driving them back to the tiny apartment they rented whenever in New York. As per usual they were engaged in ridiculous banter that Ennis loved to listen to and had missed dearly.

"The reason they call it a plane is because it is white and very boring, Miria." Isaac announced

"But it is not boring to fly in Isaac! We flew so high and it was so fun!" Miria protested.

"Yes Miria my dear, but we flew in a jet which are much more fun than planes." Isaac corrected.

"Oh Isaac, you are so smart!"

Ennis smiled, happy to see her friends hadn't changed a bit.

"Ennis it is soooooo good to see you again. How are Firo and Miaza and Chez? I'm sorry we couldn't get you a present as nice as Chez this time, but we didn't meet any cute good little boys on our trip!" Isaac said addressing Ennis now.

"Oh Isaac we should celebrate our return to the Biggest Apple in the world!" Miria suggested.

"A top class fabulous idea Miria!"

"Let's go to the movies!" Miria suggested.

"Oh the movies are wonderful! What do you say Ennis? Let's go to the movies!" Ennis doubted she would be able to avoid going to the cinema, and decided that she should participate.

"Alright, I heard there was a very good film that just came put called My Fair Lady. Why don't we see that?" Ennis suggested.

"Top notch idea Ennis! I only believe in equal monarchs!" Isaac declared happily. "Democracy forever!"

Once they arrived at the cinema Ennis bought the tickets while Isaac and Miria debated on whether or not to steal all the popcorn before deciding that that would make the children sad. The thieves were very quite throughout the film, which surprised Ennis. As they left the theater the duo began a conversation about the movie.

"It was so romantic," Miria gushed.

"But they never kissed!" Isaac countered.

"They're waiting, just like Ennis and Firo!" Miria pointed out. This caught Ennis off guard.

"But Firo and I aren't a couple, were not in love," Ennis said quietly.

"But of course you are! Firo loves you!" Isaac declared pointing at her. Ennis thought of what she knew of the emotion called 'love', which wasn't much. Firo had once told her that it was tenderness and caring, and she knew from memories (that weren't hers) that it revolved around intimacy and passion. As far as she knew she had never experienced these feelings towards Firo. Although any outsider would of said she had. Ennis was beginning to understand.

1969

Ennis was once again, sitting in the Alveare. Again, she was feeling down, after the departure of Chez and Maiza who had set off to find the original immortals. The usual gangs of Martillos had left early leaving only Ennis, Firo, and the staff. They drank and ate in silence. For reasons unknown to Ennis she was looking at Firo intently at irregular intervals before remembering starring was rude. She realized that she found him cute. The way he moved the peas around his plate avoiding eating them because he hated how they tasted; it was cute. And how he unconsciously fiddled with a button on his sleeve. Ennis was in one such entrancement when Firo looked up and met her eyes. Ennis felt her face burn and go red. This confused her as she had not undergone any strenuous physical activity. Firo then gaped at her.

"What?" Ennis asked nervously.

"You-you blushed," Firo stated. "I've never seen you blush before." Ennis grabbed at her cheeks convinced blushing was bad and trying to force it away.

"No, stop Ennis. Y-you're really cute when you blush." Firo said now blushing himself. Ennis slowly removed her hands from her face.

"Why was I blushing?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't really know. Maybe you were embarrassed?" Firo suggested. Ennis then recounted how when Firo saw her staring at him she had felt nervous and anxious about receiving his judgment. She recognized this as embarrassment which she had experienced only a handful of times.

"I suppose," Ennis answered. "Why do people blush?" She asked as a follow up.

"Well you blush when you are embarrassed or a-," he grew red again, "aroused. And sometimes you blush when you are hot or cold just as a natural reaction." He hurried on. Ennis digested this information before commenting,

"You blush a lot," Firo smiled sheepishly and scratched his head letting out a fake chuckle.

"Yeah I suppose you see me blush a lot. I tend to blush around you more than most people." Firo said. Unfortunately for Firo, Ennis misinterpreted his words.

"You find me embarrassing?" Ennis asked, hurt.

"No, no, no, no, no," Firo said anxiously, waving his hands his eyes wide. "I mean you are perfect Ennis why would I be embarrassed by you?" His tone suddenly calm. "I-I think I'm tired. I'm gonna go home to bed." Firo said desperate to change the topic and leave the situation. Ennis nodded.

"I'll pay," she told him.

"Thanks," He said happily and left the restaurant. Ennis was walking back to the apartment herself when she realized that if Firo wasn't embarrassed by her, perhaps he was aroused. More importantly was she aroused when Firo had met her gaze? As Ennis walked down the block she pondered this. Ennis thought she might understand.

1979

The sound was deafening. It was as if thunder and kettle drums playing together a hundred fold. Yet the sound was easily over looked by the beauty of the falls. Niagara Falls. Isaac and Miria had said it was in their top ten list of most beautiful things ever, they had seen it during their "invasion" of Canada. And for once Ennis believed they hit the nail in the head.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Firo yelled over the pounding of the falls. Ennis nodded not taking her eyes off the waterfall. Isaac and Miria claimed the beauty of the falls, but it had been Firo's idea to come visit. Ennis had practically sprung at the idea to come along. She wanted to spend time with Firo, alone. She could not pinpoint a time or place, but recently she had found she had grown fond of Firo. She was happy when they were together, even if they didn't talk, and even if they were with many people. A voice belonging to no one in particular had said inside her head, 'this is love.' Ennis had felt love before, for Chez, for Isaac and Miria, and yes for Firo. Yet this love felt different it wasn't a word interchangeable with friendship. It was love - the textbook definition. An intense feeling of deep affection. Ennis thought about this again as she looked on at one of nature's wonders. She was glad she was here. She was glad she was here with Firo. The man of her affections then broke her trance like state.

"Hey Ennis," Firo said very close beside her so he wouldn't have to yell. Ennis turned her head to look at him. His eyes seemed to sparkle strangely due to all the mist in the air. His face was soft and he smiled charmingly, he reached down and took one of his hands in hers. Ennis looked down at their clasped hands, but did not move to unclasp them. She looked back up at Firo.

"Let's get married," He said. Ennis's eyes widened and she could feel the flush on her face.

"Ennis are you all right?" Firo asked losing the courage he had just moments before and sounding almost exceedingly nervous. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was stupid, just-just forget it," Firo said looking at his hand, which was still clutching Ennis's. Ennis's grip tightened ever so slightly and Firo looked back up into her eyes.

"Let's get married," Ennis said only slightly above a whisper. It was unclear who kissed who first, but they were kissing passionately, a hand still clasped between them, and Ennis understood.


End file.
